retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2009
The following media in this list is from 2009. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Both Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released for the first time in 3D in October. Included with these movies was a trailer for Toy Story 3. Home Video Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Greatmousedetective 2002.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (2002 DVD/VHS) Spirited away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=Spirited Away (DVD) Mulan 2004.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (Special Edition) Dumbo 2006.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (Big Top Edition) Foxandthehound_2006.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (25th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood_2006.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Most Wanted Edition) Winniethepooh 2007.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Friendship Edition) Junglebook 2007.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (40th Anniversary Platinum Edition) 101dalmatians 2008.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (Platinum Edition) Caballeros_2008.jpg|Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros|link=Classic Caballeros Collection: Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros Swordinthestone 2008.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (45th Anniversary Edition) Sleepingbeauty 2008.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Marypoppins_2009.jpg|Mary Poppins (January 27)|link=Mary Poppins (45th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company_2009.jpg|Oliver & Company (February 3)|link=Oliver & Company (20th Anniversary Edition) Pinocchio_2009.jpg|Pinocchio (March 10)|link=Pinocchio (70th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon (August 18)|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (September 8)|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Snowwhite_bluray.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (October 6)|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Diamond Edition) Also available on (standard definition) digital: Theincredibles.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Toystory poster.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife poster.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Pocahontas itunesposter.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas Finding_nemo_2003.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Monstersinc_itunes.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Toystory2_itunes.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Aristocats_itunes.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Hunchbackofnotredame_itunes.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Also available on Blu-ray: Cars bluray.jpg|Cars|link=Cars (DVD/Blu-ray) Monstersinc bluray.jpg|Monsters, Inc. (November 10)|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) The first teaser trailer for Despicable Me was released on July 29, 2009. Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Special Edition) 20th Century Fox Theatrical iceage3.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (July 1)|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Home Video Starwarstrilogy2008.jpg|Star Wars: Original Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Starwarsprequels dvd.jpg|Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (DVD) Also available on Blu-ray: Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2 bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Also available on (standard definition) digital: Iceage_itunes.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age Iceagethemeltdown.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter6 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (July 15)|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Home Video Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Lordoftheringsdvd.jpg|The Lord of the Rings|link=The Lord of the Rings Also available on Blu-ray: Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Wizardofoz bluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (September 29)|link=The Wizard of Oz (70th Anniversary Edition) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (December 8)|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) A teaser trailer for Shrek Forever After was released on December 17, 2009. Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie|link=My Little Pony: The Movie PC Software Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 9 (September 9) Movies in 720p high definition were now available for rent as of this year. Full support for Windows 7 was added on October 29. Alongside the new iPhone 3GS, iOS 3 was released on June 17. iTunes 9 was included on iOS starting with version 3.1. Google Google_Chrome_Logo_2008.png|Google Chrome As of 2009, full screen mode was supported for Chrome. Microsoft Windowsvistahomepremium sp1.jpg|Windows Vista (Service Pack 2) (April 28)|link=Windows Vista ie8-logo.png|Internet Explorer 8 (March 19) Windows-7-logo.png|Windows 7 (October 22)|link=Windows 7 Television As of June 12, all original analog television channels nationwide (that includes NBC, CBS, ABC, PBS and every other commercial and public television network out there) are no longer available due to the transition to digital television. NBC Incredibles title.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles ABC Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (April 18)|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (April 25)|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (May 2)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harrypotter4 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (May 16)|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Findingnemo title.jpg|Finding Nemo (August 8)|link=Finding Nemo Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (December 20)|link=The Cat in the Hat (film) Shrek2 titlescreen.jpg|Shrek 2 (December 26)|link=Shrek 2 Broadcast syndication 2009title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Ice-age-meltdown-movie-title.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (November 27)|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X (January 3)|link=Sonic X Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! This was Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'s last year on television in the United States. Set to spiritually replace this show was My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, starting next year. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harrypotter4 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Disney Channel Monstersinc_title.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Findingnemo_title.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Incredibles_title.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars The N/TeenNick Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Sprout Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends (seasons 1-3)|link=Barney & Friends Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Home video Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Super Mario Smbss volume1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 1)|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss volume2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 2) Aosmb3 dvd.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw_dvd.jpg|Captain N and the New Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Volume DVDs of Super Mario Bros. Super Show included Once Upon a Koopa, Mario of the Deep, Mario Spellbound, Air Koopa, The Trouble With Koopas, What a Wonderful Warp, Mario's Adventures Out West, The Best of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Showdown in Brooklyn, Mario Bros. Mix, Koopa's Stone Age Quests, and Yoshi the Superstar. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge|link=Sonic Underground Sonicx volume1.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 1: A Super Sonic Hero Sonicx volume2.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 2: The Chaos Factor Sonicx volume3.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 3: Satellite Swindle Sonicx volume4.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 4: Beating Eggman Sonicx volume5.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 5: Sonic's Scream Test Sonicx volume6.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 6: Countdown to Chaos Sonicx volume7.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 7: Revenge of the Robot Sonicx volume8.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 8: Project Shadow Sonicx volume9.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 9: Into the Darkness Sonicx volume10.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 10: The Beginning of the End Sonicx season3part1.jpg|Sonic X: Complete 5th Season Sonicx season3part2.jpg|Sonic X: So Long, Sonic Satam dvd completeseries.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Series|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Aosth dvd1.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Vol. 1|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicx re-release1.jpg|Sonic X: The New World Saga Sonicx re-release2.jpg|Sonic X: Chaos Emerald Chaos Sonicx re-release3.jpg|Sonic X: Chaos & Shadow Sagas Aosth dvd2.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Vol. 2 Sonicx re-release4.jpg|Sonic X: The Egg Moon, Emerl & Homebound Sagas (September 22) Pokémon Pokemon season1part1.jpg|Indigo League (Part 1) Pokemon season1part2.jpg|Indigo League (Part 2) Pokemon season1part3.jpg|Indigo League (Part 3) Pokemon season2.jpg|Adventures on the Orange Islands Dr. Seuss Seuss_celebrationdvd.jpg|Seuss Celebration: 9 Favorite Televised Classics|link=Seuss Celebration: 9 Favorite Televised Classics (DVD) My Little Pony mylittlepony_2004dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony (G1) EndofFlutterValley_DVD.jpg|The End of Flutter Valley Mlp_verymintychristmas.jpg|A Very Minty Christmas|link=My Little Pony (G3) GlassPrincess&MagicCoins DVD.jpg|The Glass Princess/The Magic Coins Mlp princesspromenade.jpg|The Princess Promenade QuestofthePrincessPonies DVD.jpg|The Quest of the Princess Ponies FlighttoCloudCastle DVD.jpg|Flight to Cloud Castle Mlp runawayrainbow.jpg|The Runaway Rainbow Mlp veryponyplace.jpg|A Very Pony Place Mlp_ponypuppy.jpg|Pony Puppy Mlp twinklewishadventure.jpg|Twinkle Wish Adventure (October 13) On Digital amandashow1.jpg|The Amanda Show: Volume 1 Amandashow2.jpg|The Amanda Show: Volume 2 Video Games Mario supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Marioparty8.png|Mario Party 8|link=Mario Party 8 Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy MariopartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS|link=Mario Party DS Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Sonic Shadowthehedgehog gamecube.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure Sonicriders2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|link=Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Kirby Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Other Mario&sonic olympicgames.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games|link=Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Music These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) These albums were also available in digital MP3: Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Websites *http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net - The current web address for Kirby's official fansite, Kirby's Rainbow Resort. Logos of 2009 Walt Disney Pictures (2006).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox (2011).jpg|20th Century Fox Blue Sky Studios (2009).jpg|Blue Sky Studios Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (2003).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2008).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks_Animation_(2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Lionsgate (2005).jpg|Lionsgate Films Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS logo 3D.png|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax 2008.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform TNT logo 2008.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS logo 2005.png|TBS|link=TBS TCM 2009.jpg|Turner Classics Movies Spike TV logo.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network Usa network hd.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX logo 2008.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Fox Movie Ch.png|Fox Movie Channel Amclogo.png|AMC Syfy logo.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Syfy Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Playhouse Disney logo.png|Playhouse Disney|link=Disney Junior Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite 2009.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang PBS_Kids_Sprout.png|PBS Kids Sprout|link=Sprout Television companies: Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Disney-ABC_Domestic_Television_(2007).jpg|Disney-ABC Domestic Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television CBS Paramount Television (2006-B).jpg|CBS Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television CBS Television Studios (2009).jpg|CBS Television Studios|link=Paramount Television NBC Universal Television (2004).jpg|NBC-Universal Television Distribution|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Lionsgate (2005).jpg|Lionsgate Television Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television FUNimation Entertainment (2005).jpg|FUNimation Entertainment CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution 20th Television (2008).png|20th Television Cookie Jar Entertainment (2004).jpg|Cookie Jar Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions (2009).jpg|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Studio_B_Productions_(2008).jpg|Studio B Productions Connecticut Public Television (2004).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston WNET.ORG (2009).jpg|Thirteen CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center Cookie Jar Entertainment replaced DiC in 2008. Home video Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2013).jpg|Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Disney_DVD_(2005).jpg|2006-present logo (DVD variant) Disney_Blu-ray_Disc_(2006).jpg|2006-present logo (Blu-ray Disc variant) Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Red Text Font.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Lionsgate (2005).jpg|Lionsgate Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2009).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc (2006).jpg|20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video New Line Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|New Line Home Video|link=New Line Cinema New Line Home Entertainment (2007).jpg|New Line Home Video|link=New Line Cinema New Line High Definition (2007).jpg|New Line High Definition|link=New Line Cinema MGM DVD (2003).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment PBS (2009).png|PBS DVD|link=PBS Home Video Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment DreamWorks Home Entertainment (2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment Hasbro (2008).png|Hasbro Films Deluxe Digital Studios (2006).jpg|Deluxe Digital Studios Video gaming Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Currency of 2009 Category:Timeline